Essence Serpents
Essence Serpents are a type of intelligent eel that primarily inhabit the deepest reaches of the Southern Misthalin cave network. Some specimens are known to have surfaced in the the Year 169, of the Fifth Age. Appearance Essence Serpents closely resemble electric eels, though are noticeably smaller. Most grow to reach roughly 4 feet(122 cm) long with variation within 6 inches in the norm. Their snake-like bodies have colourations ranging between dark blue, brown and black with a noticeably lighter area on the underside of their snout, reaching back slightly past their gills. They have small, sharp teeth lining the inside of their mouth, marking them primarily as carnivores. They have been known to weigh around 45 pounds(20.4kg). History At the beginning of the Fourth Age, when Guthix was returning the Stone of Jas to the Vault in the Southern Misthalin cave network, the eels were little more than animals, hunting in small cave lakes. After The Stone had been taken there, it's proximity caused the eels to begin changing, in some ways similar to the way the stones had become rune essence. This process caused them to slowly gain intelligence over the course of the two millenia of it's presence. The eels over time developed a rudimentary social structure, laying eggs in communal spawning pools to protect them from other predators and working for the benefit of the whole. This reached it's peak during the beginning of the Fifth Age when they began harnessing the innate magic they had developed. The eels first pushed out all other competition, becoming the apex predator in the deep lakes. Then, unopposed, put the abilities to other use, learning to use the magic in such a way as to "swim" through the air, in a sort of flight and expand their domain further. This continued for most of the age, until the descent of the Light Creatures, caused by Movario, caused light to reach them and piqued their natural curiosity. Some amongst the eels ascended, eventually reaching the surface. Characteristics Essence serpents are naturally curious, and will often go out of their way to investigate something they find interesting. They have no desire for material wealth, though find shiny things very pretty. When approached by something larger than themselves, they will initially retreat, approaching only if the offender appears non-aggressive. If it appears aggressive however, they will seek out companions or assault the offender with small magical ability in a display of power. They uniformly treat anything smaller than themselves as prey. They prefer to rest in water, whenever possible and find arid climates inhospitable. Their vocal abilities are limited to purring and cheeping similar to a hatchling bird. Abilities The eels have a developed telepathic ability, communicating freely within any others of their kind within speaking distance. Amongst others, even other telepathics, direct contact is required for communication and is limited to what the two are actively thinking. As well, they have a developed a number of glands within themselves that produce a chemical similar in nature to rune essence. Using this, they are able to create small magical effects, similar to some spells, as well as their flight. Their bodies also can produce a small electrical shock, roughly enough to momentarily stun a human sized opponent, after a momentary charging. This requires direct contact when not in water, but will affect an area while in it. This is often used for hunting, or in self defence. They can lift nearly their own weight. Trivia *Essence Serpents were created by Claire and Alma after an extended joke in early 2012. *The glands which produce the essence-like subject is highly valued by mages aware of the eels, several having been caught by the Wizard's Tower. *Most follow a naming pattern similar to Dragonkin. *The eels have no name for their own kind, the name was given to them by the Wizard's Tower after discovering and subsequently experimenting on them. *Due to the general uncertainty with the location of the Stone of Jas at certain points of time, the page may experience change to the history portion as is appropriate. Category:Races Category:Custom Content Category:Characters Category:Godless